Facing Ghosts
by TheGrotesqueFriendshipGirl1784
Summary: Jeff has been lonely ever since he plunged the knife into his brother's heart, and tries to prove that he can make it by himself. But what's the point of sanctuary if you're already tainted? Jeff the Killer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was silence. No one in the house spoke, then again, no one could except for me. I dare not make a noise, or make a print on any surface. I just wished to get the bleach. _I bleach, my old friend._ It was there since I was reborn, and it will aid me now.

I walked downstairs and turned into the laundry room, found beneath the staircase. The bleach was sitting atop the washing machine, a plain white container, its label torn off. I grabbed it with my hand, the color matching the containers whiteness, and ran back up the stairs into the bathroom. There, the remnants of my parents were draining into buckets, and my brother lying peacefully naked in the tub. He had screamed, but his muscles were moldable enough to change his expression.

I poured the bleach into the tub, watching it scatter the blood. I ladled the substance onto him, watching the crimson drip away. It made me sad to know he was gone, but it also comforted me. He was no longer able to witness Mom' anger, or what reparation I had to pay for my killing of….. I even forgot his name. My first victim. _Randy. _The name irked me, twisting my insides. But, I guess I would have to thank him. He set me free.

Shaking my head, I looked back at my big brother. I scanned his body and made out the scars of long ago, when we were little and I was too weak to defend myself from our dreadful mother. I could feel my muscles soften and I managed the best of an actual smile. "I can protect myself, now. I did it…" I whispered, scraping Liu's caramel hair out of his face. A soft wave of exhaustion washed over me and I leaned against the tub.

"I dun wanna sleeeep." I said drearily, covering my eyes with my hands. "I dun wanna…."

* * *

**AN: This sucked cuz i just did this 40 minutes ago. If you like where this is going, I'm going to do more this christmas break. Review, please 3**


	2. Chapter One: Fog

Chapter One:

Fog

Years have passed since the day I rid myself of my parents and laid my brother to sleep. It didn't hurt, there was no tinge of regret... Only peace. My demons were gone, everything said and done.

I walked, well, ran along a hillside path, covered in sanguine drops and splatters. They soaked into my white and stretched hoody, leaving the traces of victims long forgotten. Even when I knew the cops weren't chasing me, I felt elated. Every burden gone, wiped away in the game of cat and mouse. I stopped, panting for breath and laughed. It was a deep, joyful laugh; one of almighty kings over the victory of war.

I gazed into the lake I had found and smirked. I was covered in blood, no, _victory._

My hair had grown longer, chocolate brown roots showing amongst the black abyss. My face was no longer baby-like and fat; now the face of a man showed his icy glare. A man covered in dirt and crusting blood.

Slipping my clothes off, I slid into the lake. It was as cold as death and chills ran down my arms. My hair prickled (it had grown back on my arms, legs, and _other_ places).

I sank farther into the water and began scrubbing the grime off of my body, somewhat sad as I watched the blood mix with the water. I let off a sigh of relief, for the muck made my skin itch. The water cooled the irritated skin and left it numb.

Lately, numbness was a friend. My attacks had gotten worse. It was like there was an impending doom looming over me, playing me like a broken puppet to strings. I could even hear the creaking of wood…

I was staring at nothing; just the sparkling sky, its midnight blue almost suffocating. "Weirdo," I scoffed. "Staring at stars. What have they done for you?"

"Give me peace… I would stare at them all night…" I replied. A gust of wind blew through, making the willow trees seem to dance and made an old shed creak. The shed was mine, I found it while megrating from home. Like I said earlier, my demons were gone. I had no need to stay there. Besides, I would have had my freedom stripped from me by fat pigs in blue uniforms. Like they did…

"Come on you stupid shit, get out of the lake and get in bed." I hissed, crawling out of the water. I gathered my clothes and walked into the shed. It was made of pine and had an aluminum roof. The door hung off of one rust hinge and was being eaten away by termites. Inside, there were treasures. There was a small bed against the farthest wall with a nightstand beside it. There were skulls and fatty candles. There were stolen things, like generators and music players. There were books of vampires and a collection of horror stories. There were clothes taken from church bins, and I even stole a cross. It hung upturned over my bed.

"A satanic cross a day keeps the Catholics away!" I sang as I lay on the bed. Thick blankets stolen from the dumpster of a suburban home kept me warm at night. But what they didn't do was stop gut wrenching pangs of hunger.

"FUCK." I groaned and grabbed my gut, falling onto the mossy ground.

"Stupid fucker, you forgot your meal." I said between groans.

"Shut the hell up!" I retorted. I hated when he- _I_- spoke. He would always tell me things, whisper in my head. I knew he was wrong. He hardly helped, even before I was reborn. He was the hunger for blood; he was the hope for a bird trapped in a cage. He was the avenger of the weak. He helped me over the edge. "I'm not weak anymore. I told you. I grew up. I'm nineteen, I'm an adult. I can make decisions, and I'm not going to eat tonight." I huffed at him.

"Fine," I could hear myself snarl. "_You're _the one who's starving to death, not me."

"At least you'll be out of my hair!"

"Listen to yourself, fighting the air. How pathetic." As those words were spoken, my stomach growled like an angry panther. The pain intensified and I smiled. I started to embrace pain, since I felt physically numb. It was like nothing could touch me, harm me, destroy me, but it made me lonely in a way. The only time I could feel was when I collected bodies, their warm liquids tainting my clothes and skin. Pain was a nice reminder I was alive.

In a way, murder was my sanctuary. I ran to it when I needed to be comforted, I crawled under its wing as it lead me further down this stormy path, whispering soothing things in my ear and warming my insides. It also provided me with food and clothing.

My mouth watered at the thought of bleeding, tender meat. I stood up and growled. "Fine, I'll eat."

"Like I care." I retorted. Sliding my shirt and pants on, I stormed out of the shed and walked down the pathway I came from and sighed. "I hope they haven't collected the bodies yet."

* * *

My stomach dropped like concrete blocks when I saw the crime sectioned off by bright yellow police tape. The flashing lights and neon made my eyes smart and I hissed. I made out body bags, most of which were empty. Only one had a carcass in it, and I wouldn't be able to just grab it. This particular body bag was being carried to a large car.

I climbed a tree and scanned the area. Pigs were everywhere, barking out orders to detectives and laying there fat, filthy fingers over my dinner. My stomach growled. The smell of blood teased my senses cruelly and made me drool. _Dammit._ I wiped off the saliva and looked back over the scene. One cop left a body of a girl alone to converse over his findings with the others. "Yes." I said cheerfully, but quietly. Swiftly jumping from tree to tree, I fell to the ground silently and crept over to the body. Checking my surroundings, I grabbed her and slipped into the cover of darkness. As I was about fifty feet away, the same pig barked about the body missing, and I could hear dogs sniffing the soil.

Fear trickled down my spin and I started running. I know they could hear me, smell me. The only chance I had was to sprint over onto an old bridge I saw in the corner of my eye. Turning on my heel, I ran across the bridge and let the body drop like dead (punpunpun) weight on the other side. I tore at the rope knots holding the bridge and managed to untie one as the sonsofbitches started firing at me. I fell on the ground and felt my pocket tighten. Trusting instinct, I pulled out what ever it was and before long, the ropes were burnt off.

"I had my lighter?" I said in astonishment. I heard dogs whine and gunshots. I grabbed the body of the girl and dashed into the tree line. Around fifteen minutes later my heartbeat slowed and my adrenalin production was ceased.

I bent over and coughed. My lungs stung and my legs felt like they were burning off. I collapsed into a dirt patch and wheezed. My hunger was even more ravenous, so I scraped some pine needles and fallen sticks into a small pile and light it on fire. Then, grabbing her arm, I held it over the small fire. Once the fire gave out, I bit into her now tender, crispy flesh. _Instant foodgasm._ I wolfed down the halfway cooked section, ignoring the blood dripping down my chin. The taste of warm iron oozing down my throat calmed my thirst. Seemingly seconds after, a good section was gnawed to the bone. My belly was full after three or so days and it made me sleepy. I tried to fight it, but calm swept over me like fog. It brought back the numbness.

"I don't wanna…" I said in intervals. There were periods I couldn't remember anything.

"Fine…." I reluctantly raised my hands to my face and cupped them over my eyes. I drew my legs closer to me and drifted of to dream.

* * *

_She held the gun. Or he. Or it. I couldn't tell. The only thing I felt was the stab of complete rejection. They had now disowned me. They wanted me gone, just a name on the grave. I could feel tears fall down my freshly carved face. I stepped closer, and they called out a warning. For once, I wanted to bury my face into them, ask why they hate me. All I could squeak out was "Mommy, you lied." The dark consumed me and there she was. Blood flowed from her chest, the knife I used for myself deep in her cold heart. Father was beside her, a bullet wound in his head. I heard soft snoring and I knew what would happen if he woke. Crawling into Liu's room, I covered his mouth and pushed him down. "Go to sleep." I tried to steady my voice. "It'll be ok..." within seconds, his struggles stopped. I was utterly, undeniably alone._


End file.
